Pretty Cure, Gacha On!
Pretty Cure, Gacha On! (プリキュア、ガチャオン!) is the transformation phrase for Gacha Pretty Cure! For this form they need the Gacha Gem and the Gacha Mirror. NOTE: SPX means Effects. :3 List of Sequences Aino ---GPC01 Aino and Momoka ---GPC02 Aino, Momoka, and Hamasaki ---GPC03 Aino, Momoka, Hamasaki --- GPC04 Aino, Momoka, Hamasaki --- GPC05 Aino, Momoka, Hamasaki --- GPC05 Aino, Momoka, Hamasaki, and Aoki --- GPC06 Altogether --- GPC07 Rosie & Snow --- GPC08 Altogether (+ Rosie & Snow) --- GPC09 Aino and Hamasaki --- GPC028 Forever Gacha Pretty Cure (+ Rosie & Snow) --- Movie Sparkling Gacha (+ Rosie & Snow) --- GPC050 Aino to Cure Summon The mirror shows her face then she insert the pink ruby and says the main speech, then pink rose petals are on her body, her dress appears, her cuffs appears, her accessories and boots appears, then she twirls her hair, her mirror is in a beauty purse, she jumps down from the rose petals and says her speech and poses. Akamine to Cure Mind The mirror showed her face then she insert the yellow topaz and says the main speech, then crescents are on her body, her dress appears, her cuffs appears, her accessories and boots appears, then she puffs her hair, her mirror is in a beauty purse, she jumps from the crescents, and says her speech and poses. Hamasaki to Cure Neon The mirror shows her face then she insert the blue sapphire and says the main speech, then sapphires are on her body, her dress appears, her cuffs appears, her accessories and boots appears, then she pulls her hair, her mirror is in a beauty purse, she jumps from the sapphires, and says her speech and poses. Aoki to Cure Bright The mirror shows her face then she insert the purple amethyst and says the main speech, purple stars are on her body, her dress appears, her cuffs appears, her cuffs appears, her accessories appears, then flips her hair, her mirror is in a beauty purse, she jumps from the stars, and says her speech and poses. Group Transformation All girls have the mirrors and gems, and they say "Pretty Cure, Gacha On!" and the SPX are on there bodies, the dresses appears, the accessories and boots appears, the cuffs appears, the hair color appears, the mirror is in a beauty purse, the girls fall from the SPX, and they the speech and pose. Incantation Japanese All: プリキュア、ガチャオン! Cure Summon:エンチャントの光、Cure Summon! Cure Mind:黄色の星は自尊心に等しい、Cure Mind! Cure Neon: 世界を広げる塗料、Cure Neon! Cure Bright:インテリジェンスの月、キュア・ブライト! All:私たちの4つの心がつながるとき、愛をもってチャージする、ガチャプリチー! Romaji All: Purikyua, gachaon! Cure Summon: Enchanto no hikari, kyuā Summon! Cure Mind: Kiiro no hoshi wa jisonshin ni hitoshī, kyuā Mind! Cure Neon: Sekai o hirogeru toryō, kyuā Neon! Cure Bright: Chisei no tsuki, kyua buraito! All: Watashitachi no 4tsu no kokoro ga kagayaku toki, ai to rōmingu, gachapurikyua! Translation/English Dub All: Pretty Cure, Gachion! Cure Summon: Enchantment Light, Cure Summon! Cure Mind: Yellow Star is equal to self esteem, Cure Mind! Cure Neon: Paint to extend the world, Cure Neon! Cure Bright: Month of intelligence, Cure Bright! All: Roaming Love where our four hearts shine, Gacha Pretty Cure! Category:Transformations Category:Gacha Pretty Cure! transformation phrases Category:LovelyDay7890 Category:LovelyDay7890's series Category:Gacha Pretty Cure!